Tres Heridas
by Ariakas DV
Summary: Después de derrotar a Mundus y pelear por última vez con Dante, Vergil es exiliado del mundo humano, ¿Que fue lo que pensó arrodillado frente a la tumba de Eva?. [Post DmC] [Basado en Vergil s Downfall]


**Disclaimer:** _DmC y sus personajes pertenecen a Capcom y Ninja Theory. Basado en "The Vergil Chronicles" y "Vergil´s Downfall" post DmC._  
 _Agradecimientos a mi beta Adery que siempre me corrige mis faltas de horrografia...XD_

* * *

 _"Everyone you care about, everyone you love, has turned their back on you…"_

[Vergil Hollow]

—Padre… ¿qué nos ha sucedido? —Fue la pregunta que hizo a la fotografía, a la imagen en donde aún se encontraba su sonriente familia completa. Esa pregunta que hizo a su padre, Sparda, el demonio que había sido condenado a la peor tortura en el infierno por su traición a los de su raza; misma pregunta que realizó arrodillado frente aquella tumba, la tumba de su madre, Eva, la arcángel que fue asesinada protegiendo a sus dos vástagos, asesinada por el mismo que condenó al demonio.

 _Tres heridas..._

 _En su corazón existían tres heridas_

 _tres golpes, tres desgarres_

 _tres sangrantes marcas._

Miró la imagen de su padre, sonriendo, como solo sonreía cuando estaba con su familia. Una imagen muy distinta que la del estoico e inquebrantable caballero oscuro que era frente a las tropas infernales que debía comandar. La imagen y la sonrisa que sÓlo aparecieron el día que conoció a Eva. Y ella, hermosa, dulce, su pelirrojo cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros, quitando el título de la característica más hermosa a la envergadura y delicadeza de las alas blancas que coronaban su espalda. su mirada llena de infinito amor, mismo que solo aumentó al conocer a su gran amor Sparda. El nephilim no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado por las lágrimas ante los pocos y vagos recuerdos de su infancia; una infancia feliz junto a su padre, su madre… y su hermano.

 _Tres sangrantes marcas de traición_

 _tres sangrantes marcas de dolor_

 _Tres sangrantes marcas de lo que un día fue_

 _Tres sangrantes marcas de lo que es hoy._

Contempló por último la imagen de su gemelo, de su hermano, de aquel que como un reflejo de su ser y de la misma forma el lado contrario de la moneda le devolvía la sonrisa idéntica a la que él en algún momento esbozó. La herida en su pecho le provocó un nuevo choque de dolor. Moría, podía sentir como la vida se le escapaba por el pecho y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Veía la imagen rogando internamente, como de niño había hecho, porque alguno de sus padres fuera a ayudarlo, pero nadie acudió, de la misma forma que nadie acudió a auxiliarlo de niño. No, él se defendió solo mientras su progenitor estaba ausente y su madre solo se preocupaba por Dante.

 _Una marca por el amanecer que lo abandonó_

 _Una marca por el medio día que lo traicionó_

 _Una marca por el ocaso que robó su alma._

Dante. Para todo siempre había sido Dante; era el preferido de su madre, el predilecto de Eva y Sparda. Ambos veían en el menor de sus hijos la suavidad y dulzura que la arcángel heredó a su vástago; la luz divina que llenaba a todos los seres celestiales, mientras que al mayor de sus hijos, a Vergil, lo volvió más fuerte e independiente, porque en él veía su origen oscuro, el alma del demonio que había salido de las profundidades del abismo. A Vergil no le molestaba aquello, incluso le agradaba, que su padre lo viese como un reflejo de sí mismo, un recordatorio de su sangre maldita. Él era más como Sparda y buscaba enorgullecer al caballero oscuro. No obstante, y pese a lo anterior, los celos y el rencor crecían día a día cuando veía en su madre aquella predilección por su hermano menor. Vergil sabía que su madre lo amaba, pero en su mente siempre se preguntaba: ¿Por qué ama más a Dante que a mí? ¿Qué hice tan malo para que Dante merezca más su amor? Eva lo lastimaba, Eva lo hería, y su dolor solo enraizó profundo cuando su preocupación en aquella fatídica noche fue solo por Dante.

 _La primera marca, fue hecha en el inicio de su existencia,_

 _cuando el sol que le dio la vida lo rechazó con vehemencia_

 _y con la crueldad que solo el ser humano podía generar_

 _marco a fuego recuerdos de sufrimiento disfrazados de sonrisas._

Y luego estaba su gemelo. De niño nunca sintió odio por su hermano, sólo había amor y cariño para él. No… jamás habría podido odiar a su hermano a pesar del favoritismo que sus padres tenían por él. No… era su gemelo, su reflejo, la otra cara de su ser, el único con el que podría contar si algo salía mal. Y cuando lo buscó, cuando uso todos los recursos que tenía a su disposición para encontrar a su gemelo, cuando hizo que la Orden lo buscara por cielo y tierra, cuando Kat y él lo buscaron por el limbo, no había en su mente otro pensamiento; su gemelo podría ayudarlo, con su gemelo lograron la tan ansiada venganza por la muerte de Eva y el encarcelamiento de Sparda. Con la ayuda de su otra mitad podrían liberar a los humanos de la esclavitud de Mundus y su ejército, con él, podría guiar a la humanidad hacia la paz y la redención. Guiarlos al amado paraíso, pero Dante no entendió y no solo eso, lo bajo al nivel de su odiado enemigo. La mente anarquista y cerrada de su gemelo lo repudio a él y a sus intenciones; su hermano, su sangre, su mitad lo calificó de ser peor que Mundus. Y, cuando combatieron, cada golpe, cada estocada, cada ataque le dolieron, más que en el cuerpo, en el alma, y el odio que vio en su mirada, mientras clavaba la espada en su pecho, lo destrozaron completamente.

 _La segunda herida fue hecha por su hermano el día_

 _que traicionó la confianza que en él fue puesta_

 _y como el más sucio de los cobardes lo apuñaló_

 _en la espalda con la daga que alguna vez llamo amor._

Su hermano estuvo a punto de matarlo, su intención era matarlo, pudo verlo en su mirada, y si su vida, o lo que quedaba de ella pudo conservar, fue por la intervención de Kat, de su amada Kat. La rescató del limbo creyendo que la ayudaba, no se dio cuenta hasta mucho después de que en realidad era ella quien lo rescataba a él. Ella lo mantiene centrado y cabal y ella era su recordatorio de por qué la humanidad debía ser liberada y guiada hacia la luz. Kat lo mantenía firme y realista, le recordaba que cada vez que usaba su poder, se desprendía de la poca luz que existía dentro de sí mismo. Ella mantenía al demonio al margen y al ángel presente. Ella era su luz, y mientras que a lado de su hermano podría guiar a los humanos, a lado de Kat podría guiarse a sí mismo. Amaba a Kat, sí la amaba, por eso había accedido a su petición de borrar las memorias de lo sucedido en el limbo, cuando la rescató por segunda vez y le declaró su amor.

La amaba, sí, y sabía que ella correspondía, pero si había algo que ambos tenían en común, era que amaban más a la humanidad, y por eso antepusieron su misión a su amor; por eso ella le dijo qué hacer si sucedía lo peor y él borró sus recuerdos de esa declaración. Nunca pensó que su misión le costaría a Kat; nunca pensó que borrar los recuerdos de su declaración y cumplir la promesa que le hizo harían que ella lo odiase. Y, aún mas doloroso, Que se enamoraRA de su hermano. cuando la vio a lado de su gemelo, apartándose, no soportó más y se retiró con el corazón destrozado.

 _El último desgarre fue provocado por una espina_

 _una espina negra que se clavó en lo profundo de su ser_

 _una espina que se volvió su razón de vivir_

 _una espina que fue arrancada_

 _dejando su maltrecha alma llorando en silencio._

El nephilim no pudo reprimir la tos que lo aquejó y que le hizo escupir sangre sobre la fotografía. Allí, arrodillado frente a la tumba de Eva, perdió las fuerzas por completo y se dejó caer sobre la lápida de marfil, sintiendo que la sangre que emanaba escurría por la inmaculada piedra. El frío le calaba cada vez más. Sabía que su muerte estaba cerca, la oscuridad lo cubrirá. Allí solo, donde no había nadie más, lloró silenciosamente por su madre, por su hermano y por Kat. Lo perdió todo, como Ícaro, voló muy cerca del sol y se quemó.

 _Tres heridas lo llevaron a su perdición_

 _y hoy, recostado sobre esa tumba_

 _desangrándose por el sitio donde un día_

 _se alojo un ardiente corazón._

El cansancio era cada vez mayor, las fuerzas le abandonan, una capa de nieve se comenzaba a formar sobre su cuerpo. Estaba cerca: lo sentía. Cerró los ojos y esperó que la muerte reclamase su vida. O lo que de ella quedaba...

 _La oscuridad reclama con su manto_

 _lo que queda de su destrozada alma_

 _y con paso libre_

 _toma lo que le da su gana._

El tirón lo tomó casi de sorpresa, no por inesperado, en realidad ya contaba los segundos para que su alma abandonara su cuerpo, sino porque el tirón no vino de arriba, sino de abajo. Por un momento sintió que estaba siendo tragado por la tierra y pronto se vio cayendo, cayendo, cayendo en un profundo y largo trayecto. Almas perdidas gritando igual que él, descendiendo más y más...y lo supo: ya no estaba en la Tierra, y el limbo se derrumbó sobre el mundo humano así que tampoco ese lugar podía ser. Se dirigía a un lugar más oscuro, más profundo, más cruel: descendía al infierno...

 _Por que para su destrozado ser_

 _solo hay un lugar al que descender_

 _el sitio donde los justos pagan_

 _y los pecadores ríen._

* * *

Cuando despertó, seguía recostado sobre la tumba de Eva. Ya no había rastro de la nieve que caía mientras moría, no. en vez de eso, el árbol seco en el invierno tenía nuevas hojas y las flores en sus ramas indican que se encontraba a mitad del verano. El sol comenzaba a descender por el oeste iluminando en un color ámbar todo a su alrededor. La herida en su pecho había sanado, aunque sentía que su físico no era lo único que estaba curado. Miró una vez más la tumba con la fotografía; ahora no significaba nada para él. Había curado sus tres heridas durante su estadía en el infierno: Eva había pagado por su indiferencia, Dante por su traición y Kat por su olvido…

Vergil había curado su corazón y templado su alma, y lo demonios que ahora se inclinaban ante él lo sabían. Él ahora era fuerte, y sin Mundus, el infierno era un lugar libre para gobernar.

 _Y Vergil… él sería su nuevo rey._

* * *

 _ **Hola, que tal amigos ¿como están? les habla Ariakas esperando que este pequeño fic sobre Vergil el nephilim les haya agradado, agradezco sus comentarios y reviews y los veo en otro fic.**_


End file.
